Pierwszy Pocałunek
by Andzia267
Summary: Wszystko wskazuje na to, że dojdzie do pocałunku Niemiec i Włoch. Ludwig ma wewnętrzny konflikt, i przemyślenia nad swoim życiem. GERITA, enjoy!


Moje uszy wyciszyły wszystkie dźwięki. O dziwo, nawet serce, które najwyraźniej pragnie ujrzeć światło dzienne, i uporczywie stara się to, wyrwać się przez klatkę, pulsując oszałamiająco, to uciec przez gardło, które kompletnie zatkało, tak, że nawet przez chwilę nie mogłem oddychać. Oczywiście zauważając, stopniowe duszenie się, szybko przełknąłem niesfornego dezertera, w sumie sam bym chętnie zdezerterował w tej sytuacji. Podmazany obraz Feliciano to jedyne, co moje rozszalałe zmysły mi pozostawiły, on był blisko, za blisko. Patrzyłem Włochom, prosto w jego, olbrzymie, bursztynowe oczy, które raczył wreszcie otworzyć, czy to one mnie tak otumaniły? Chyba się w nich utopiłem, są takie czyste i niewinne, dziecinnie wesołe, jak mogę, tak niegrzecznie myśleć, o ich równie czystym posiadaczu? Rozchylił delikatnie, jędrne usta, w tym samym czasie pokaźnie przełknął ślinę, wprawiając w ruch cały przełyk. Tylko dlaczego moje niewdzięczne oczy nie mogą przestać się na nie patrzeć?! Dlaczego ten debilny rumieniec, musi zawsze parzyć moje policzki?! Weź wyjdź! Dlaczego te wielkie ... cudne ... okropne! Oczy czytają ze mnie jak z gazety?! Potrzebuję ich. Nie! Cicho! Zamknij się! Kogo ja chcę oszukać?

Dlaczego ta ręka mnie nie słucha, i pcha się na tą talię?! Haha Italię, Ludwiś, naprawdę jesteś przezabawny, w takiej sytuacji?! Naprawdę? Ughh! Dlaczego kłócę, się z dziwną wersją mnie, podczas gdy, Włochy chce, mnie pocałować?! To musi być sen, ale mam lepsze pytanie, którą wersją siebie jestem?

Pochyliłem, się... mimowolnie? Gdzie tam! Przestań! Chyba nie zamierzasz go pocałować? Ludwig? Co, nie? Ludwig?! Jesteś mężczyzną! Ale to pedalskie... Dlaczego przechylasz głowę i rozchylasz usta, zamykając oczy? Dlaczego mówisz do siebie w drugiej osobie?!

Czy to ten niebiański zapach Włocha, tak na ciebie działa? W sumie, ci się nie dziwie, jest, co najmniej oszałamiający. A może to jak, jego rude włosy, odbijają światło, na miodowo? O czym ty myślisz, chłopie?! Nie słucham, lalalalala... Baczność żołnierzu! Te usta nie są twoje! Dlaczego nie słuchasz samego siebie?! A może jedna przyjemność i chwila niesubordynacji, nie zrobi wiele złego? Nie! Jestem beznadziejny! Ale ja nie chcę być pedałem! To obrzydliwe! Odrażające! Włochy się zbliża! Nein Italia! Nein! Nie rób tego! Nie pieczętuj mojego gejostwa! Ugh! Nie myśl tyle Beilschmidt! Po prostu go całuj!

Jedną rękę, wciąż niekomfortowo spiętą i trzęsącą się niemiłosiernie, położyłem, na jego włosach, ostrożnie unikając loczka. Przybliżyłem głowę tak mocno, że ocieraliśmy się nosami, ale nic wiecej, pomimo, że to i tak za dużo na moje nerwy.

Brak ci dyscypliny Beilschmidt.

Otworzyłem, na chwilę oczy, aby przekonać się, czy to tylko ja jestem, cały czerwony. Zamknąłem je z powrotem, uśmiechając się lekko z ulgą, aby zrobić ostatni krok. Przybliżyłem się, o ile serce marzyło o wakacjach już wcześniej, o tyle teraz bałem się, czy nie ucieknie pięć razy szybciej, zabierając rozsądek i trzeźwość, a zaraz, one już dawno wyleciały. Przybliżyłem się jeszcze dalej, ale napotykałem tylko powietrze.

-Ja nie mogę, wybacz - usłyszałem roztrzęsiony głos Feliciano.

Serio?!

Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłem?!

Ale otworzyłem oczy, uszanowując jego decyzję. Jednak to nie dawało mi spokoju...

\- Dlaczego - zapytałem z niekrytym zawodem - Bo to pedalskie?

Sam przez to, prawie bym się nie zawachał.

\- Nie, to nie to.- Popatrzył melancholijnie w przestrzeń - Obiecałem już komuś wspólną wieczność. - spojrzał z powrotem na mnie, cały zapłakany - Nazywał się Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie.

\- Włochy. - przygryzłem wargę, do krwii. Scheiße! Objąłem go mocno, aby zapobiec, czemu kolwiek, co teraz może się wydarzyć. - To ja jestem Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim.

Vargas płakał, ale to nie był smutek, tym bardziej szczęście, to była czysta złość, nie, nie złość jaką codziennie pokazywał jego starszy brat Lovino, nie, to była czysta nienawiść idąca głęboko z jego złamanego serca, tłumiona przez wieki.

\- Przestań sobie żartować! To nie jest w żaden sposób zabawne! Nie było dnia, gdy za nim nie płakałem! Nie masz prawa, wykorzystywać waszego, podobnego wyglądu, aby się mną zabawić!

Starał się wyrwać, i co najniżej mnie zabić, ale mu nie dałem.

\- Ja nie żartuję! Jestem nim. Wróciłem. Mam szczotkę!

Walnął mnie pięścią w twarz.

Zasługuję.

\- Jak mogłeś?! Nie było dnia abym za tobą nie płakał, a jak zobaczyłem, że mój przyjaciel, wygląda jak on, chciałem, umrzeć! Myślałem, że to chamski żart od niebios, aby się mną zabawić. Że spotkało mnie to same nieszczęście, jak braciszka Francję, które tylko pogłębi stare rany nic nie wnosząc oprócz bólu. I już myślałem, że się myliłem. - coś w klatce piersiowej mnie ukuło.

\- Ja wróciłem. Okazało się, że jesteś mężczyzną. Bałem się być pedałem. Odszedłem próbując cię zapomnieć. Ale potem nasze drogi, znowu się zeszły. Znalazłem cię w tej skrzynce! Robiłem wszystko aby cię spławić i nie przyjąć do wiadomości prawdy. Ale ty ciągle wracałeś. Potem zobaczyłem, że nie umiem bez ciebie, żyć i taka jest kolej rzeczy. Zaakceptowałem, to kim jestem, ale na zwykłe powiedzenie "hej, jestem Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, i ukrywałem to przez tyle lat" było już zapóźno. Nie ważne jak bardzo tego chcę, nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać.

* * *

 **Naczytałam, się milion fanficów które miały zwyczajne "cześć, jestem HRE i wszystko jest ok, nie ważne że to ukrywałeś i nawet wogóle nie jestem zdziwiony i poruszony" Naprawdę myślicie, że tak by to wyglądało? Czuj się zmuszony do napisania komentarza, co ci się podobało, co nie, dostosuję się w następnym. Jeśli się podobało, dlaczegoby nie pokazać znajomym? ;) pamiętaj, że jako gość, też możesz napisać komentarz.**


End file.
